Happily Ever After?
by ILoveWriting97
Summary: Ezra and Aria couldn't be happier. But one day Arias old friend Simone comes to visit. And she starts stirring up trouble which sends Aria into the arms of an old flame.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys This is an Old Story of Mine Originally on Wattpad I Did Not Steal It! I Swear!

Chapter 1

One day, Aria Montgomery sat up in her bed, her thoughts preoccupied with her former English teacher and boyfriend, Ezra Fitz. Her thoughts drifted to his warm brown eyes and his curly dark brown hair that she had the strongest urge to run her hands through. She never in her life thought that she was going to be in love her English teacher. I guess you never know where love may take you, Aria thought. They had been together for a year now and she could not be any happier. She truly loved everything about him and she knew he loved her just as much. Her phone buzzed next to her with a special ringtone and she knew it was Ezra. She picked up the phone and answered with a quick hello.

"Are you ready for your big surprise later tonight?" He asked, a smile playing in his lips. She smiled and replied to him with excitement lacing her voice.

"Totally! What time should I be there?" She asked.

"At six o'clock." He replied back to her.

"Perfect. See you then Mr. Fitz." She teased. He laughed before hanging up.

She spent the rest if the day watching tv or hanging out in her room. She could not contain her excitement about Ezra's big surprise tonight.

When 5:00 rolled around, Aria was bouncing off the wall with joy. She quickly got ready and made sure she looked impeccable. At 5:45, Aria took out her phone and texted Ezra that she would be there in fifteen minutes.

When she gets there. Aria started making her way up to apartment 3B. She started getting nervous. She had no clue what Ezra was planning. She was thinking about it all day.

When she gets to the door she sees a note taped to the door. Her facial expression went from nervous and excited o nervous and confused. She lifted the note of the door and read it.

Dear Aria,

Meet me by your car.

Yours Always,

Ezra.

She smile at the note and turned around to make her way back to the car. When she was outside she say Ezra leaking against her car looking better than ever. His hair looked tousled and effortless, he was wearing a button down shirt the showed of his muscle and his face that was usually cool and confident was now masked with nervousness. Aria wondered why while she made her way towards him. What could make a guy like Ezra Fitz so nervous? When she was standing mere feet from him, he smiled at her. Aria practically melted under his warm smile.

Ezra slowly lowered himself onto one knee and before Aria could register what was happening, he started speaking.

"Aria, my love, ever since I saw your beautiful face at the bar I knew we would spend the rest of our lives with each other. You make me a better guy and turn my whole world upside down. I love everything about you, I love your beautiful face, your tender heart, and your strong personality. Aria Montgomery, will you do me the honor of being my wife." Ezra finally finished and the look on his made a tear trickle down Aria's face. She loved him, she truly did. She pictured them having children and growing old together. That is what Aria wanted. She nodded before managing to form a coherent sentence.

"Yes. A million times yes. I love you so much." Aria barely chokes out through her tears of joy. A smile broke out on Ezra's face and he jumped up and pulled Aria into a breathtaking kiss. Her knees were threatening to give out and she was so overjoyed. When Ezra reluctantly broke the kiss, he whispered to Aria.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Ez when did you go ring shopping with the girls?" Aria asked as Ezra entered the room.

"I have my ways" He says.

"Cause I was hardly two feet into Spencer's house before the girls started screaming! I didn't even get to say hi."

Suddenly Aria's phone rang. She checked the caller ID and it said Simone, Aria's old babysitter.

"Who is it?" Ezra asked

"Simone"

"Huh thats odd. Answer it."

(Phone Convo)

Aria: Hello?

Simone: Aria hey I'm in town and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the grill in 10?

Aria: Um ok sure i guess

Simone: Great! See you soon!

(End of Phone Convo)

After Aria hangs up Ezra came back into the room and asked what she wanted.

"Oh, um I'm going to the grill now to meet her. Got to go. Love you!"

And she kissed him goodbye as she left the apartment.

As she walked into the Grill she sees Simone waving to her and screaming her name.

Aria quickly threw her ring in her bag hoping she didn't see it and sat down.

"Hey Simone, good to see you. What's up?"

"So I spoke to your Mom and she told me your dating Ezra Fitz..."

_**Hey guys so I hope you like it so far. There are plenty more surprises and chapter ahead! Can't wait to hear what you guys think. Make sure to leave me review and comments. Xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Crap! Why did she tell her that?" Aria thought.

"Lucky you! He's a sweet guy!" Simone added.

"Yeah, he is."

"So since I'm going to be in town for a few days. Why don't you, me, and Ezra go out to dinner one night?" She asked.

"Um I'm not sure. I have to check with Ezra." Aria answered.

Simone: " Ok, that fine. Just let me know."

Aria: "Sure. So how's your love life?"

Simone: "Um some guys but nothing serious. You know when your Mom told me about you too then I finally understood why you were all weird when your Mom and I would mention me and him going out for coffee and getting to know each other."

Aria: "Yeah wasn't the best watching you flirting with my boyfriend in public when we couldn't."

Simone: "Totally got it. Don't worry, After I left I thought about calling him to get to know each other better and what not but I decided not too. And now I guess that was the right decision."

Aria: "Oh yea."

_**So sorry I know it's short I posted the next 2 chapters to. Promise. xo**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aria: Hey Ezra?

Ezra: Yeah ar whats up

Aria: Simone wants to go out to dinner with us. How do you feel about it? She said it's no big deal if we say no. Or I can just go alone...

Ezra: Aria its fine i'll go

Aria: Great I'll call her now!

As saying that she reaches in her bag and grabs her phone, she dials Simone's number and she answered instantly

Simone: Aria hey glad you called. So are you guys free?

Aria: Yeah I checked with Ezra and he said he's cool with it. So when is good for you?

Simone: How's tonight at 8?

Aria quickly puts the phone down and asks Ezra and he said yes.

Aria: Sure! See you there!

Simone: Great! Can't wait! Bye!

Aria: Bye

(End of phone convo)

Ezra: Ok so whats the plan?

Aria: Were meeting her at olive garden at 8.

Ezra: Ok...

And he slowly walks into the other room curiously.

Aria: Um, ok


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Aria and Ezra entered the restaurant Ezra had a slight nervous look on his face that really concerned Aria. Suddenly Aria let go of Ezra's hand and ran to Simone to give her a hug.

Simone: Hey Ezra. Long time no see. How are you?

Ezra: I'm well how are you?

Simone: Great now lets sit.

As dinner progressed Ezra did not say much

Aria: Ez are you ok? You've hardly said two words

Ezra: Yeah I'm just really tired

Simone: Alright Ezra I see how happy you make Aria so I am definitely happy for you two. But Ezra I swear if you do anything to hurt her I will kill you!

Ezra: I wouldn't dream of it

Aria: Ok lets change the subject, so Simone Ezra and I have something to tell you

Simone: Ok what is it?

Aria: WERE GETTING MARRIED!

Simone: ...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Simone: "Oh my gosh! Congratulations! How did your parents take it?"

Aria: Surprisingly well. I guess they just knew it was going to happen eventually so my mom gave us her blessing and my dad did too."

Simone: "Wow. I thought your dad would flip."

Aria: Oh he did. But then he came around. By the way. Their throwing us an engagement party tomorrow night. You should come.

Simone: Absolutely. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Bye you two.

Aria and Ezra: Bye

Arias POV

So tonight Ezra and I are at my parents house for our engagement party. I couldn't be more thrilled. But Ezra has been so distant lately, and I haven't seen Simone anywhere. I wonder where they are? Let me check upstairs.

As I open the door to my bedroom and called Ezra's name, when suddenly I saw something I wish I never saw, Ezra and Simone were making out on my bed! That cheater!

_**Sorry its short. I will post more tomorrow. xox, F**_


	7. Chapter 7

Arias POV

"Oh my god!" I screamed as I slammed the door shut. I can't believe they would do that to me. Ezra at our engagement party, and Simone, one of my closest friends. I rushed downstairs with tears running down my face. "Oh my god Aria what happened!" Hanna yelled. Everyone began to stare as Ezra came running downstairs after me.

Aria: "He... He... And Simone..."

Hanna: "Oh my god sweetie I'm so sorry!"

Byron: "What the hell is wrong with you, Ezra?!" Byron yelled. " After I finally gave you permission to be with my daughter you go and cheat on her! You sick son of a bitch!"

Ezra: "Aria I am so sorry I don't know what happened. One minute we were talking and the next she was kissing me!"

Simone: "Ezra you kissed me back. We are both responsible." Simone butted in.

Aria: Get out! Both of you! Now!

Ezra: Aria please...

Aria: Get out! I never want to see either of you ever again! She cried.

Byron: You have done enough tonight Ezra, now get out before I have to forcefully take you out of my house!

Ezra: Aria I am so sorry. I never ment to hurt you...

But before he could even finish she slapped him across the face and ran over to the girls, crying hysterically.


	8. Chapter 8

Ezra's POV

What the hell was I thinking? I love Aria so much I never meant to hurt her! I don't know what came over me. Ever since I saw Simone again all these feeling came rushing to me. But I thought I could just get over it. But apparently I couldn't. What am I going to do? I need Aria! She means the world to me. I've been trying to call and text and email her for 3 days and she just ignores me. I know what I did was wrong but I pray that she will forgive me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hanna's POV

Aria has been so quiet and sad lately, I hate to see her like this. We all do. Spencer, Emily and I have been taking shifts watching her to make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous. What the hell was Ezra thinking? One minute he's proposing to her. Telling us how much he loves her, and then he cheats on her with Simone! Aria was right all along, ever sine they first met they liked each other. No one wanted to believe it though, especially Aria.

Aria POV

I can't believe Ezra cheated on me. And with Simone. Two people who meant the world to me. I knew Ezra was acting weird ever since her saw her again. Now I know why. He has feelings for her! Oh my god, doesn't Ezra get that I don't want to speak to him ever again! He keeps calling and I keep ignoring him. I'm so done with him. After everything we have been through, and the countless times he swore he loved me and only me. Such a lie. If he loved me so much he wouldnt have cheated on me. I knew I should have dumped him for Jason when I had the chance.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason POV

I've been hearing around town that Aria and that Fitz guy finally broke up. Now could be my chance! I know she's always liked me. And I mean I might not have known it all a long but I really do love her. I mean she's just so beautiful and smart and funny and down to earth. Ezra's an idiot for cheating on her. She's perfect. If we got together I would never do that.

3 months later:

Ezra's POV

I still try to talk to Aria and she still won't talk to me. I saw her a few days ago at the grill with Jason and the girls, and she ran out. Then they all came up to me and told me to stay away from her. I've been giving her space for 3 months and she still won't even stay in the same room as me. I know that what I did was 100% wrong, but it meant nothing. I haven't even spoken to Simone since that night. I hate myself just as much as she hates me.

Jason POV

So fitz showed up the other day. Can't that guy take a hint! She loves me not him. He's got to give up. Aria is mine!


	11. Chapter 11

Ezra's POV

I miss Aria so much. I miss the way she made me feel, her smell, her laugh, everything about her. She is my everything. Why did I do it? I did not mean it! I miss eating with her, and ordering the same Thai food each time. "Ring, Ring." Oh it's my friend Hardy. Wonder what he wants.

Ezra: Hello?

Hardy: Ezra man come to the grill now!

Ezra: Why?

Hardy: Dude aria is here alone. Now is your only chance to talk to her.

Ezra: Ok im on my way.

Oh my god. I'm going to see aria again. What do I say? How do I know she won't run away? I don't care. I need to try. As I walk in I see her. Sitting there writing. Now's my only chance.

Ezra: Hello Aria...


	12. Chapter 12

Ezra's POV

Ezra: Hello aria.

Aria: Ezra what are you doing?

Ezra: I needed to talk to you.

Aria: Well sorry but I don't feel like talking to you. Now if you will excuse me, I have some where to be.

Suddenly I grabbed her arm.

Ezra: Aria you can't just keep running away from me.

Aria: I'm not running away. I just don't want to talk to you. And like I said I have somewhere to be. Now let go...

I couldn't take this anymore so I suddenly kissed her.

But the next thing I knew Jason Dilarentes tapped my shoulder and punched me right in the face. And I fell instantly.

Next thing I saw, Aria was hugging Jason, as he kissed her forehead.

And I also noticed something else, she was wearing an engagement ring.

Aria POV

What the hell was Ezra thinking kissing me? He deserved to have Jason punch him.

I also think he noticed my engagement ring. I know I unengaged Ezra only four months ago, but there has always been a part of me that always loved Jason.

After everything with Ezra, Jason was there to contort me. I really do love Jason. So that is why I am marrying him. But is it too soon? No! It can't be. Can it?

Ezra POV (Later in the day)

Ezra: Hardy dude! Arias engaged! (I yelled into the phone.)

Hardy: Oh z I didn't realize. I'm so sorry. Wait, to who?

Ezra: Jason

Hardy: No way the guy she cheated on you with?

Ezra: you mean kissed. And yes. Him. I mean what do I!? She's getting married to someone else!

Hardy: I don't know man. I just don't know.


	13. Chapter 13

2 months later

Ezra POV

Ever since I found out aria and Jason are getting married hardy has been trying to get me to go out on dates but I refuse to. The only person I want to be with is aria! Simone has been calling me ever since that night and I ignore her. Because of her, aria is getting married to someone else. I have to get her back. I do not care how long it takes! Aria will be mine again!

Jason and Aria

"So is august too early for the wedding? You know with it being only two months away and all." Hanna asked Jason and Aria.

Aria: I'm fine with it. How about you babe?

Jason: whatever you want ar.

Aria: Aww. You're too cute.

Hanna: Ok get a room you too

Aria: You know we really appreciate you doing this Han.

Hanna: Oh please I love you two. I would do anything for you guys.

Jason and Aria: Thanks

Ezra's POV

I'm sitting in the grill when all of the sudden Hanna walked in. My first thought was to ignore her but I couldn't. I need to find out how Aria is.

Ezra: hello Hanna

Hanna: Ezra I really don't want to talk to you. You broke my best friend's heart.

Ezra: look I'm sorry about that. But can I just ask you something?

Hanna: One question, then I'm gone. And I will answer only if I want to.

Ezra: Ok. How is Aria?

Hanna: She's fine. Now goodbye.

Ezra: Wait please. Is she really happy with Jason?

Hanna: that's none of your business.

Ezra: please, just tell me... is she happy?

Hanna: Yes they are getting married now goodbye.

And she left. All I want is for aria to be happy. And if she really is. That is all I can ever ask for. So maybe I should just let her be.


	14. Chapter 14

Hanna: So I uh talked to Ezra today at the grill.

Aria: YOU WHAT?

Hanna: I walked in and he confronted me. He asked about you the whole time.

Aria: What did he say?

Hanna: He asked how you were, and if you were happy with Jason.

Aria: And what did you say?

Hanna: That it was none of his business.

Aria: Oh, um, ok.

Hanna: why what should I of said?

Aria: I don't know.

Hanna: Aria, do u still love Ezra?

Aria: I don't know

Hanna: You sound pretty unsure about a lot of things.

Aria: I know.

Jason POV

Finally I got Aria to be with me. Yes the way I did it wasn't right. Making Simone hit on Ezra and then kiss him in front of her, leaving me to comfort her and eventually aria agreeing to marry me. Wrong? Yes, but it was the only way. My only problem now is that he won't go away! I might just have to take matters into my own hands yet again. Ezra Fitz will be no more. Oh here comes Aria.

Aria: Jason we have a problem.

Jason: Oh no. What's wrong?

Aria: Hanna said the florist wants to charge us extra for the one flower we want to put for Allison

Jason: Well it is worth it right?

Aria: Of course it's just that I don't want to go so much over our wedding budget

Jason: Neither do I, so how about this, Ally's flower is the last thing we pay extra for

Aria: I don't need a huge wedding you know. All I really need is for you to be there and it will be perfect.

Jason: Don't worry. I will be there, we will get married. And live happily ever after. Ok?

Aria: Ok.

And I kissed her. As I walked away I heard Aria under her breath whispers,

"We better, two broken engagements is not ok."


	15. Chapter 15

Aria POV Wedding Day

I do love Jason. But I still think I love Ezra. Yes what he did was 100% wrong, but he has felt terrible about it. And he was heartbroken when he found out Jason and I are getting married. It was like as if I was the one that cheated on him. Today is my wedding day. I'm supposed to be ecstatic right now, but I'm having second thoughts. This is not good.

Ezra's POV:

Aria is getting married today. It's like the talk of the town. I feel sick. Aria DiLaurentes. Damn! I lost her. She was supposed to be marrying me. But I screwed it up. Nice job Ezra! You know now that I think about it. When I saw Simone again she was hitting on me. And the way she kept saying if you hurt her I will destroy you. And yet, she's the reason why I hurt her. It's like as if she was doing it on purpose. Wait a minute, I think she did. Oh no! I need to tell Aria!

Wedding:

Hanna: Ar are you almost ready?

Aria: Han I don't know if I can do this.

Hanna: Oh no. Aria. You're not having second thoughts are you?

Aria: I think I am.

Hanna: So you want Ezra?

Aria: No. I love Jason I will marry him.

Hanna: Are you sure?

Aria: Yes. I love him. So I will marry him.

Hanna: Ok. Well it's starting in about 15 minutes.

Aria: Ok I need to talk to Jason first and then I will meet up with you.

Hanna: Ok. Hurry up.

Aria: Ok.

Aria whispers, Here goes nothing.

***Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my story. Hope you're enjoying it. Leave me comments below. Thx!***


End file.
